


untitled throatfucking pwp

by annejumps



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, Office Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames’ eyes were closed, his face and neck red as he concentrated on doing this, on being this for Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled throatfucking pwp

**Author's Note:**

> Liz and I were talking last night about how much Eames wants to deepthroat Arthur, basically, so I wrote this today.

Eames took Arthur in as deeply as he could. He was on his knees, and they were both dressed, Arthur's pants hanging on his hips.

"Fuck," Arthur said to himself, closing his eyes, starting when he felt Eames' hands take up his own from his sides and place them at the back of Eames' head. That done, Eames then clasped his hands at his back.

Ah.

Arthur cupped his head, and shoved his cock down Eames' throat, hands pressing Eames' head toward him. Holding him in place.

Eames' throat spasmed; he choked, and drew in an audible breath through his nose. Yet he fought through it, kept his hands at his back, and did his best to keep his throat relaxed, keeping Arthur's cock in deep. Eames’ eyes were closed, his face and neck red as he concentrated on doing this, on being this for Arthur.

Arthur fucked his mouth, fucked his throat, watched those lips stretching around him, felt Eames' gusting breath on his skin. Fuck, the wet, gasping sounds of struggle Eames made deep in his throat -- but he took it, he let Arthur use him. He _wanted_ Arthur to use him.

Arthur's hold was firm, keeping Eames locked up against him, taking him. They both knew Eames could free himself in an instant if he wanted; they both knew he wasn't going to do any such thing. Arthur fucked his throat and Eames shifted forward for more, getting closer, as close as possible--

"Gagging for it," Arthur muttered, voice thick and low, and Eames squirmed in reaction, lashes fluttering, an almost imperceptible heightening of his blush coloring his cheeks a more sordid red. His eyes were watering, Arthur realized.

Arthur almost drew out entirely, cock pulsing at the sound of protest Eames made as he followed him, and then simultaneously thrust back in and pulled Eames toward him again, almost causing Eames to lose his balance. But he didn't move his hands from behind his back.

"Take it, fuck, take it," Arthur muttered, fucking him in quick short strokes, keeping his cock deep in Eames' throat. "You fucking love it, fuck. So good. So _fucking_ good." He was close, and Eames could probably taste it; he started to swallow around him, and Arthur almost let out a sob at that, shoulders sagging briefly even as his hands took a renewed grip on Eames' head, keeping him close. "Fuck, _Eames_ ," he gasped, mindless, savoring Eames' struggle, his garbled breathing noises as Arthur came down his throat.

Arthur fucked out every last drop through every last spasm, Eames' breath hot against his groin. He drew out, slow, watching Eames’ wet mouth relinquish his slick cock, and could feel Eames watching him as he started to catch his breath. He released Eames' head with what could be termed a caress.

"The others will be back soon," Eames rasped, voice low and hoarse. Arthur had done that to him. Eames licked his lips, hands still at his back, expectant but trying to be patient, still flushed.

"Clean yourself up," Arthur told him, tucking himself back in, looking at himself in the mirror over the sink as he buttoned and buckled. "You're a wreck."

After a pause, Eames stood unsteadily, disbelieving, muttering invective until Arthur gave him a mock stern look. Eames' usually sleekly combed hair was sticking up in tufts, his face was red, his lips were dark and shiny. He was gorgeous. 

Frowning, Eames took out a pocket comb and fixed his hair, arranged his clothes again, dusted off his knees. Arthur checked his watch; he'd need to get out of this single-stall bathroom before Eames or it would be unavoidably obvious what they'd been up to while the rest of the team had gone to lunch.

"I'm going back," Arthur said, checking himself one last time in the mirror, smoothing back a stray curl. He did look flushed, but not as much as Eames, who was even so starting to look calmer, though extremely annoyed. 

Calmer? That wouldn't do.

"What if they still can tell?" he whispered, stepping close. "What if they can tell just by looking at you that you were dying for me to fuck your throat in the men's room, that you choked on my cock." Eames went pink again, closing his eyes. "That you gagged for it, that you swallowed every drop of my come, and you loved it, couldn't get enough. That you were so, so good for me." 

He cupped Eames' jaw, drew his thumb over Eames' lips, and kissed him, Eames' mouth having gone slack from surprise and arousal. Drawing back, he pressed a palm to Eames' hard cock, felt it jump, and then unlocked and opened the door. He winked at Eames as he smoothly stepped out.

Eames was so worked up he was actually speechless. Oh, Arthur was going to pay for this.

He couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Liz and Bára for reading this over!


End file.
